Una hija
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Chapter 3:Te quiero Los preparativos de la boda comienza y todos se preocupan, pero una chica recuerda el final de una carta y le prepara dulces. La doncella de hierro y el Shaman del fuego otra vez de protagonistas en un fic mio
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hao estaba en Izumo, al terminar el torneo de Shamanes había conversado con su abuela y actualmente se alojaba en el templo Asakura hace dos años, pero no estaba solo ahí, también estaban Peyote, Nichrom y el trío de la flor, se alojaban en un campamento cerca del templo, en el templo se estaban alojando los abuelos Asakura; Tamao la cuál continuaba con su entrenamiento y por último Yoh con su futura esposa Anna.

El chico de largos y chocolates cabellos se encontraba meditando en la cascada, era la única manera de poder recobrar partes de su primera vida, la cuál no recordaba por completo aún.

_Una niña de cabellos chocolates largos con ondas se encontraba corriendo descalza por un prado, su edad no debería ser más que diez años, la chica estaba con un vestido de seda de color turquesa, este tenía bordados de un color más claro. La chica se agacho tomo una flor y la mostró a la mujer que estaba a su lado, la niña tenía unos preciosos ojos rojos, la mujer debía ser su madre ya que tenía los mismos rojos y preciosos ojos, la niña le sonrió a el chico de una manera alegre, parecían una familia, una completa familia, una preciosa familia._

Hao abrió bruscamente sus chocolates ojos, ¿Lo que había visto era un recuerdo del pasado?. El chico se levanto, se seco su húmedo cuerpo con una toalla que estaba en un costado y se vistió completamente, le había dado un poco de frío, mejor se ponía una chaqueta, la haría a buscar a su habitación.

La chica de rozados cabellos barría la entrada del templo, como lo debía hacer, pero estaba aprovechando de practicar con la posesión de objetos con Conchi, Ponchi por su parte estaba sellado en la tablilla, luego de mucho y duro esfuerzo había logrado dominar a ese par de espíritus traviesos.

Anna por su parte se encontraba con Kino, viendo la televisión una telenovela _amor por accidente_ se titulaba, en la mesa de centro había un tiesto con un montón de enormes galletas.

Yoh estaba trotando su última vuelta para calentar, luego tendría que practicar con su abuelo por su pierna de rechazo para la defensa, siempre había tenido problemas con esa pierna y ahora los problemas habían disminuido con la constante practica.

Hao se dirigió a su habitación, busco afanosamente su chaqueta y luego se la puso sobre su camisa a cuadros, lo tenía bastante nervioso las imágenes que había visto, no sólo por que la mujer que había visto se parecía increíblemente a Jeanne y por lo hermosa que la había encontrado, más que nada la niña pequeña, la cual tenía los mismos ojos de Jeanne, pero ese cabello era tan igual al suyo.

Un segundo después en todo el templo se sintió una presencia espiritual grande, y aunque todos pudieron haberse dado cuenta, el único que se dio cuenta fue Hao, al parecer la presencia no quería que todos los presentes se dieran cuanta de que estaba ahí.

En la entrada del templo, Tamao se había retirado hace un rato y cuando Hao había llegado y justo en ese instante en la entrada se identifico un gran carruaje de color blanco, al segundo después el carruaje se transformó en una pequeña ventisca de donde apareció Jeanne, la chica llevaba un vestido blanco de seda con unos bordados en la parte superior.

POV Hao

Realmente la última vez que la había visto era sólo una niña, no obstante ahora ya debía tener unos diecisiete años, estaba preciosa, el cabello lo tiene más largo, se le han formado algunas ondas en las puntas, su cuerpo esta mucho más desarrollado y eso lo puedo notar a través del vestido. Sus ojos son iguales a los de la niña, debo estar alucinando, es demasiado perfecta para alguien tan patético como yo.

POV Jeanne

Esta mucho más guapo, eso no lo puedo negar, ese aire de maldad me atrae muchísimo, pero yo se que detrás de esa mirada fría hay un corazón bondadoso y cariñoso, pero por favor que voy a ser yo, debo ser una patética niña la cual quiere jugar un rato a ser mala, esa camisa lo favorece muchísimo y estoy segura y hasta lo puedo dar por sentado que el lo sabe, es tan perfectamente maligno, pero no yo soy demasiado poca cosa para el.

POV Normal

El chico de chocolates cabellos no sabía que decir, estaba anonadado por la belleza de la chica, pero si no decía algo seguiría admirando su belleza por horas.

- Jeanne – Fue lo único que atino a decir Hao, el shaman más malo del mundo.

- Hao, contigo quería hablar – Dijo la chica, saliendo de su transe, ahora que lo recordaba había venido con un propósito específico y no para admirar a Hao, o cuanto lo había mejorado los más de dos años que no lo veía.

- ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó el chico de chocolates cabellos

- Si, pero no creo que sea correcto aquí en la entrada del templo, ¿No crees? – Dijo la chica de plateados cabellos.

- Ehh…si creo que si, tienes razón – Dijo el chico de chocolates cabellos

Hao la condujo a la parte trasera del templo, en medio del bosque perteneciente del templo Asakura y los dos se sentaron tranquilamente en una banca, bastantes cerca uno del otro.

La pareja estaba nerviosa, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, los dos habían tenido la misma visión, estaban conectados a través de las mentes y sus auras se unían al ritmo del viento y los movimientos de los árboles.

Cualquiera que los viera nunca pensaría que los dos en algún instante se odiaban a muerte, hace menos de tres años. De hecho todos sus pensamientos eran totalmente contrarios, en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

Hao miraba insistentemente las pupilas rojas de Jeanne y al mismo tiempo se acercaba más y más. Un choque electrizante existía entre las pupilas de los dos presentes.

¿Qué estaba pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Los polos opuestos si se atraen.

Tamao ordenaba mientras la pieza del gran shaman del fuego, todo era un desastre, había ropa tirada por montones y pues comenzó a ordenarla y guardarla en armario. Luego aspiro toda la mugre del lugar, dejo todo ordenado y salió de la habitación mientras ponía un poco de desodorante ambiental en la pieza. Siempre olía al desodorante axe, parecía que Hao se bañaba en axe, ya que su habitación quedaba pasada.

Guardo la aspiradora en la sala de lavado y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí sacó todos los materiales para preparar el almuerzo. Sacó el arroz suficiente para todos los habitantes del templo Asakura. Dos tasas le bastaban, aparte algunos días llegaba alguien de improvisto, picó algunas zanahorias, luego puso en la cacerola un puñado de arvejas y por último un puñado de maíz. La chica de rosados cabellos no pensaba en la comida, todo lo hacía de manera mecánica, la chica pensaba en el padrino de la boda, el chico de violetas estaba predestinado para llegar el día de mañana, se veía tan lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca, por fin volvería a ver a Ren.

El príncipe de violetas cabellos hacía más de un año que le quitaba el sueño, se colaba en ello y para colmo le hacía suspirar cuando le mandaba una carta. El chico no había podido resistir la tentación de mandar una carta a la chica de rosados cabellos cuando había recibido una fotografía de parte Anna, la chica de rubios cabellos sabía lo que sentían los dos, pero no podía hacer nada, a lo mejor darle un empujoncito y pues hacia un año el chico de violetas le mandaba constantemente cartas a Tamao, en un principio le preguntaba sobre Yoh y Anna y pues luego las cartas fueron más personales y le preguntaba como estaba su entrenamiento y finalmente ahora ya eran totalmente amigos y pues se contaban de todo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería jamás a contarle a otro sobre sus sentimientos.

Un chico de azules cabellos se encontraba plantando una Aralia, le fascinaba esa planta y pues luego de plantar esa última platita, se iría a duchar, porque el bus que lo llevaría a Izumo salía a las 8 de la noche.

- Hermano¿Has hecho tu maleta? – Preguntó su hermana menor.

- No Pilika, aún no¿Me la puedes hacer tú?, recuerda que Jun cuanta con mis flores para el matrimonio – Dijo el hermano mayor de Pilika.

- Pero Horo¡tienes que hacerla tu! – Alego Pilika

- Hazla tú, porque estoy picando esta tierra para plantar esta matita de Aralia – Dijo el llamado Horo

- Bueno, pero solo porque es el matrimonio de Anna – Dijo Pilika mientras entraba a la cabaña en donde vivían

La pareja de hermanos vivían en esa cabaña hace 8 años y pues al principio todo era un patio vacío, pero con la ayuda y el cariño que ellos habían puesto en las plantas, ahora era todo un bosque con huerto incluido.

Tenían desde rosas hasta claveles, habían plantado calas de distintos colores y también tenían algunos árboles como el durazno que les daba sombra durante el verano hasta el manzano que les entregaba algunas manzanas por estación y que también les servía para poder vender.

Los dos habían comenzado desde pequeños y ahora vivían en conjunto con la naturaleza y con los espíritus que se albergaban ahí. Los koropokuls les ayudaban a picar la tierra para el huerto de hortalizas las cuales les daban alimentos.

Horo estaba sumamente concentrado en su trabajo, pero justo cuando termino de plantar y regar la nueva Aralia, todo se puso blanco, Horo se asustó en un principio, pero luego se dio cuenta que debería ser un espíritu, luego entre todo lo blanco apareció un espíritu agarrado con muchas cadenas, parecía que se encontraba sellado, si el no se equivocaba era el espíritu del agua.

- Sálvala, por favor, te necesitan para salvarla – Dijo el espíritu

- Pero a ¿Quién¿Como? – Preguntó Horo

- Sólo dos personas pueden salvarla, deben abrir el diario el padre y el prometido, la madre no tiene nada que ver – Dijo nuevamente el espíritu

- Pero a ¿Quién? – Preguntó nuevamente el chico

Mas, no recibió respuesta, el espíritu desapareció, pero lo blanco no desaparecía y ahí pareció una chica estaba tirada en el suelo, parecía sangrar, el chico no dudo en ir hacía ella, la tomo en sus brazos y le pareció familiar. La chica tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello de color marrón, llevaba algunas joyas ainus, no lo dudaba, su madre cuando era pequeño siempre las llevaba, traía un vestido de color turquesa.

- ¿Siempre juntos no? – Preguntó la chica mientras tocía

- a ¿Qué te refieres¿Me conoces? – Preguntó Horo, todo esto le parecía muy confuso

- Eso fue lo que me prometiste – Dijo la chica

Luego cuando la chica termino de decir eso, desapareció la chica y todo volvió a la normalidad, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero había decidido no contarle a nadie.

Hao y Jeanne se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, hao tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y ella tenía sus brazos en el cuello de él, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba pasando, estaban muy sonrojados, pero lo más raro es que no estaban arrepentidos y no querían dejar de sentir la sensación de unir sus labios, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, volvieron a unir sus labios. Al unir sus labios todo el tiempo paro.

Una chica de chocolates cabellos y ojos rojos les pedía ayuda a los dos, estaba con un vestido de color turquesa, unos zapatos a juego, joyas ainus y gritaba sin cesar, pero no gritaba por gusto, gritaba de dolor, estaba en el suelo sangrando.

- ¿Vinieron a ayudarme?- Preguntó la chica

- No te entiendo chica – Dijo Jeanne, la cual se encontraba parada, mientras Hao sostenía la cabeza de la chica

- Deben hacer que el venga también, lo vi recién, pero quiero que volvamos a estar

Juntos – Dijo la chica tosiendo.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó hao, mientras veía como estaba hecha la herida

La chica no les pudo responder, ya que había desaparecido

- Se parece a la niña pequeña que vi hoy en mi visión – Dijo Hao mientras se ponía a pensar

-¿A que visión te refieres? – Preguntó Jeanne

- Una que tuve hoy en mañana, salía un mujer idéntica a ti y una niña pequeña – Dijo Hao viendo a Jeanne con otros ojos.

- Yo también tuve una hoy, quizás sea la misma, ya que yo vi a un hombre idéntico a ti Hao y también estaba una niña pequeña de unos cinto años – dijo Jeanne.

Apareció un espíritu interrumpiendo a los dos mientras pensaban, el espíritu estaba totalmente encadenado, si no se equivocaban era el espíritu del agua.

- ¡Revivan a Meems¡El sabe como! – Dijo el espíritu

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó Jeanne a Hao

- El padre no, el novio sabe, pétalos de cerezos se deben esparcir – dijo el espíritu

Todo desapareció y volvieron a la realidad y los dos seguían besándose, los dos se volvieron a separar.

¿Lo amaba?, no quiero que esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad desaparezca, era electrizante deliciosa a la vez, como el puede producir algo tan impresionante, cuando me agarró por la cintura me sentía protegida, soy la doncella de hierro no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas, todo el mundo juzgaría nuestra relación, yo soy la doncella de hierro reina de la pureza, no puedo estar con él, mató a Shamash, el es el origen del mal, el haría que las 8 luces desaparezcan, pero me gusto tanto la sensación, pero, creo que el daño esta hecho porque mi corazón esta latiendo a gran velocidad.

¿La amaba?, no quiero que esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad desaparezca, era electrizante deliciosa a la vez, como el puede producir algo tan impresionante, cuando me dejo agarrar su cintura y me atrajo con sus brazos por mi cuello, pensé que desaparecería soy Hao Asakura no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas, todo el mundo juzgaría nuestra relación, yo Hao Asakura ren de la maldad, no puedo estar con ella, maté a su espíritu si no me equivoco se llama Shamash, ella es el origen de la pureza, pero me gusto tanto la sensación, pero, creo que el daño esta hecho porque mi corazón esta latiendo a gran velocidad.

Hao tenía que avanzar primero, no sabía que hacer a lo mejor tenía mucha experiencia y sabiduría, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse ante una chica.

- Eh…Jeanne creo ya saber quién era la chica – Dijo Hao, decir que habían tenido un hija, como suposición no era lo más sencillo del mundo.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó jeanne intentando acercarse un poco a Hao, se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Hao, el siempre había sido malo, pero nunca lo había hecho por voluntad propia, algo debió hacer pasado cuando pequeño o cuando joven que para cuando se reencarnara todo fuera maldad y tristeza.

- Si no me equivoco es la hija de nosotros, pero hace 500 años, Yoh tiene mi diario antiguo, quizás ahí haya información sobre ella – Dijo Hao parándose, pero sintió como su chaqueta era jalada por una Jeanne mirando hacia abajo con un leve sonrojo, el flequillo le tapaba sus ojos.

- Te tengo que decir algo – Dijo Jeanne aumentando su sonrojo

Hao se sentó a su lado y tomo sus manos entre las de ella y la chica como reflejo unió sus ojos con los de él

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó suavemente Hao a Jeanne

- Te quiero – Dijo Jeanne, la chica de plateados cabellos basó a Hao, debía aceptarlo dos veces, pero después de expresar sus sentimientos todo sería diferente, el chico posó sus manos en el cuello de la chica y se separó lentamente de ella.

Me esta alejando, el no me quiere, no podía ser todo color de rosa y el no me quiere, era demarcado bueno para ser verdad que yo obtuviera su amor, lagrimas calidas y amargas caen sobre mis mejillas, he agachado mi cabeza para que no me vea, tengo ganas de escapar.

El chico se asustó muchísimo con la reacción de la chica, limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas, se acerco al oído de la chica y susurró

- Yo también – Dijo Hao volviendo a besar a Jeanne

La chica levantó su cabeza totalmente y lo volvió a besar. Yoh que pasaba por ahí, estaba comiendo una naranja, Anna lo había mandado a buscar el collar de la chica a la cascada, se le había olvidado y no sabía si Hao seguía en la cascada y había encontrado a Hao mientras se besaba con Jeanne. Definitivamente los polos opuestos si se atraen.

* * *

Nota de Autora : Bueno, creo que en este capi se supieron muchas verdades y esta un poco más largo esta capitulo, le agrege muchas cosas a este capitulo, un besito a _Ire Yamichii_ y también para _Paolita-chan_, grax x apoyar mi fic

byes

Meems Asakura o.o


	3. Chapter 3

Shaman King no es mió lamentablemente, pero por problemas de psicopatía maniática Horo Horo si, en fin quiero que les guste este capi, al final los salu2!

Meems Asakura o.O?

Chapter 3

_Te quiero…_

Hao profundizaba el beso gracias a Jeanne, cuando escucharon el ruido de una naranja rodar por el suelo se percataron de que alguien los veía.

Yoh había ido a buscar el collar de Anna y los había visto besarse, Jeanne y Hao se separaron bruscamente, como si hubieran hecho algo que estaba penado por la ley.

- Yoh, esto no, no se lo debes decir a nadie – Dijo el chico de ojos chocolates, el chico de largo cabello estaba decidido, estaría con Jeanne ahora hasta el final

Yoh no sabía que hacer, en primer lugar se encontraba con Jeanne y con Hao besándose con mucho afán y luego su hermano gemelo le decía que no le debía contar a nadie.

- No se preocupen, no le diré a nadie, pero no creo que sea adecuado que se junten aquí y menos cuando desde mañana comienzan a llegar los invitados a mi matrimonio, no es un lugar propicio para esconderse – Dijo Yoh, con una gotita en su frente, no los quería molestar pero debía decirles eso.

-Créeme, que por mi, no me escondería, pero Jeanne…, para ella no es justo, aparte Marco y todos los soldados X no entenderían, eso es lo mejor – Hao debía explicarle el porque de todo a Yoh, aunque no desconfiaba en la palabra que había dado Yoh

- Hao, te entiendo completamente y no te preocupes que desde luego no le diré a nadie, en fin nos vemos, me voy – Dijo Yoh mientras se dirigía al templo Asakura, estaba pensando en que excusa le daría a Anna por no traer su collar.

- Señora Kino, ¿A qué hora va a llegar la modista? – Preguntó Anna, había dejado de comer sus galletas favoritas desde hace un mes y había bajado un kilo, quería estar preciosa el día cuando se casara con Yoh y ahora iba a llegar la modista para hacer su vestido de novia.

- Supuestamente, tendría que haber llegado hace 10 minutos – Dijo la señora Kino

La chica de rosados cabellos apareció en la habitación de Anna, estaba un poco agitada al parecer, estaba sonrojada y mucho.

- Señorita Anna, ha llegado la familia Tao – Dijo la chica de rosados cabellos, había visto el automóvil de los Tao cuando iba a barrer la entrada del templo, al ver el automóvil con Jun en su interior, corrió a la habitación de Anna para avisarle

- Señora Kino, no me diga que… - Justo en ese momento Anna no pudo terminar ya que la abuela de los gemelos había asentido con su cabeza

- Ella será la que te hará el vestido, el otro día me ha llamado y me ha propuesto todo, dijo que quería encargarse de varios vestidos, debido a que el motivo de su boda es chino – Dijo Kino Asakura

- Eso era, porque nos salía mucho más barato, Jun no nos cobra ni un peso – Dijo la rubia

Tamao al sentir el sonido de la campana, corrió a la entrada del templo, pensando que se encontraría con el chico de violetas cabellos, pero solo se encontró con Jun y dos chicas con atuendos chinos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tamao?, te noto un poco defraudada – Dijo Jun, con una sonrisa sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre la pelirosada y su hermano. Había visto claramente como el chico en las noches luego de entrenar se ponía a escribir todos los días cartas para la pelirosada.

- No, nada, no me pasa nada Señorita Jun, pase por favor – Dijo Tamao, al parecer la habían descubierto

Jun y las dos chicas entraron al templo, Tamao las llevo a las habitaciones que ocuparían y luego Jun llevó un cuaderno pequeño y una de las chicas llevaba una caja grande y blanca y la otra traía una caja con un género en el exterior.

La chica que llevaba la caja traía todo su cabello en un moño alto, su ropa era completamente china y en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas de color negro, las cuales combinaban perfectamente.

La otra chica llevaba su cabello unido en dos moños y su ropa al igual que la otra también era china, pero en su diferencia, sus zapatos eran de tacón alto.

- Permiso – Dijo la chica de rosados cabellos mientras entraba primero a la habitación de Anna, luego entraron las doncellas de Jun y por último Jun.

- ¡Anna!, que grato es verte nuevamente – Dijo Jun con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Jun, que buena tu llegada - Dijo la Rubia

- Bueno, comencemos con el trabajo de hoy, necesito que se retire Señora Kino, Tamao, por favor, es mientras tomo algunas medidas – Dijo Jun, con una amplia sonrisa y con una huincha entre sus manos

La señora Kino y Tamao se retiraron de lugar y Jun comenzó a tomar medidas en el cuerpo de Anna, la rubia se sentía un poco incomoda, pero como era su amiga no le daba tanta pena.

- ¿Te molestó que no te haya contado? – Preguntó Jun mientras tomaba la medida de la cintura

- 58 centímetros de cintura – Dijo la chica de verdes cabellos

-Más que nada, porque eres mi amiga, pero al fin y al cabo llegaste un día antes de lo esperado y por consiguiente más tiempo juntas – Dijo la rubia sonriendo, eso si la ponía feliz

-Ya, no te enojes, que el vestido esta precioso, por favor muéstraselo – Dijo la chica de verdes cabellos mirando a la chica de dos moños

La chica le enseño el dibujo hecho por Jun y pues el vestido era completamente blanco, tenía un corte ancho en la parte de abajo y tenía bordados dorados en las puntas y curvas

- Ya mande a hacer la tela y pues he esperado a que este lista para traerla, ahora sólo falta cortar, unir y probar – Dijo Jun

- Es precioso – Dijo la rubia, estaba impresionada por la belleza del vestido

- Y espera a que te lo pruebes aunque sea, en el día de la boda Yoh quedará rendido a tus pies Anna – Dijo Jun alejándose de la chica, ya que había terminado de tomar medidas

- Ya termine Annita – Dijo Jun nuevamente

- ¿No necesitas nada más? – Preguntó Anna

- Sólo que si llama Horokeu, me avises, ¿esta bien? – Pregunto Jun con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Quieres tomar el te, con nosotras? hoy he invitado a algunas amigas a tomar el te – Dijo Anna, recordando que tenía que ducharse

- Ehh, no se si alcance Annita, prometí ayudarle a Tamao para la cena de hoy – Dijo Jun

- Bueno, si puedes vamos a estar en el comedor – Dijo Anna, esperando de que Jun y sus doncellas salieran de su habitación

- Hao ¿Qué pasará si Anna me ve contigo?, mejor me debería ir – Dijo la chica de grises cabellos

- No, no te vallas, aún no –Dijo el chico tomando la mano de su novia

- Mira, aquí está mi número de teléfono, pregunta por la Señorita Jeanne cualquier cosa – Dijo la chica entregándole un trozo de papel

- Llámame en la noche, ahora me tengo que ir a la mansión, debo cambiarme de ropa y volver a tomar el té con Anna – Dijo Jeanne

- Te voy a llamar de parte de Mark, si digo que soy Hao, no lo tomarán a bien – Dijo Hao tocando con su mano la mejilla de la chica

- Esta bien, nos vemos – Dijo la chica dándole un beso a Hao en los labios

Los chicos se separaron y en un movimiento Jeanne llamó al espíritu del viento, la chica se subió a su espíritu y se fue, el chico de chocolates cabellos quedo mirando el horizonte en la dirección que había seguido la chica de plateados cabellos.

- Ya se fue – Dijo el chico mientras entraba furtivamente a la ducha del templo, el templo también tenía aguas termales pero eran mas utilizadas, así que nadie notaría que su camisa y parte de su cuello estaba lleno de lápiz labial.

El chico de chocolates cabellos miraba los azulejos del baño al interior de la ducha, todo había pasado tan rápido, si alguien le hubiera dicho que en sólo un día se iba a dar cuenta de que amaba a su _enemiga_ y que para colmo le había pedido ser su novio, nunca lo hubiera creído, ahora si.

Realmente no se que me pasa, pero al verla al concordar algunos datos de la chica, todo pareció tan confuso, tan diferente, no lo se. Tan rápido, pero tan intenso, no quiero que esa sensación de embriaguez se vaya, jamás. La extraña sensación de más al besarla más profundamente, me dieron ganas de…

Justo en ese momento mientras Hao miraba sus manos justo en el instante de comenzar a viajar con su imaginación se sonrojo bastante.

Cierta rubia, acababa de salir del baño, ya eran las cinco y treinta y había invitado a sus amigas a las seis de la tarde, la chica se vistió rápidamente se había puesto un vestido regalo de Yoh para su cumpleaños y pues recién ahora tenía la oportunidad de ponérselo, le quedó a la perfección y era de color rojo, ceñía cada una de las curvas de la chica, la hacía ver más delgada de lo que era.

La chica pelirosada había arreglado la terraza para las invitadas de Anna, la utilización de vajilla inglesa, cortesía de Jeanne, era nueva para ella; todo estaba en juego e incluía cuchillería de plata.

Creo que con eso será bien, todo esta arreglado y la Señorita Anna ha ido a cambiarse de ropa y ahora debe estar arreglándose el cabello, últimamente la Señorita Anna se arregla más el cabello que antes y ahora como tiene el cabello largo es más fácil hacer diferentes arreglos en el cabello.

El chico de corto y chocolate cabello practicaba junto a su abuelo la defensa en el lado derecho, el chico tenía esa cualidad al ser zurdo era más fácil atacar a las personas que tenían facilidad con el lado derecho.

- Abuelo vas a morir – Dijo el chico atacando por el lado izquierdo, pero lo que no se esperaba el chico era que el abuelo lo esquivará y atacará por el lado derecho.

El chico de corto cabello quedó en un shock instantáneo, pero se pudo recobrar y siguió atacando a su abuelo, hasta que encontró luego de muchos años de practica el punto de débil de su abuelo, el cuello…

El chico sin dudarlo más con sigilo atacó al sensible lugar y por fin pudo derrotar a su abuelo.

- Me ganaste – Dijo el abuelo de los gemelos

- Por fin, creo que nunca lo iba a hacer, si no me concentraba bien en tus movimientos abuelo – Dijo el Asakura menor.

- Bueno, creo que he terminado por hoy Yoh – Dijo el abuelo mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba la frente.

- Esta bien abuelo – Dijo el chico mientras tomaba su cabello en un coleta.

Jun y Tamao se encontraban en la cocina y habían preparado algunos dulces para cuando llegarán las amigas de Anna, todos en su mayoría eran de origen chino

- Jamás pensé que aprenderías tan rápido la parte de dulces – Dijo jun con una gran sonrisa hacia la pelirosada.

- Es que me gusta mucho cocinar y por eso me esfuerzo bastante – Dijo la chica mientras sacaba los últimos dulces del horno.

- Bueno Tamao, iré a cambiarme de ropa, Anna me invito y creo que me arreglare un poco – Dijo Jun mientras se iba a su habitación.

- Señorita Jun – Dijo la chica

- ¿Si? – Preguntó la peliverde

- Muchas gracias, por enseñarme – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amplia

- No te preocupes, fue un placer – Dijo Jun mientras subía las escaleras.

En el instante en que se fue Jun, Tamao sacó unos duraznos de la alacena de abajo y los limpio cuidadosamente, ahora le tocaría hacer los dulces para el, para que tuviera una gran bienvenida.

Pilika y su hermano habían subido al bus que los llevaría hacia Izumo para la boda, se habían conseguido unos recipientes grandes para poder guardar las flores y llegarían un día antes, de eso se encargaba el vecino de los hermanos, Michael.

Michael era vecino de los gemelos desde que ellos tenían memoria y también era Ainu y a pesar de que eran pocos en la zona, este era el mejor, por algo era el actual jefe Ainu de la zona.

- Aún no entiendo por que tenemos que llegar una hora antes al Terminal de buses Pilika – Dijo un Horo Horo muy aburrido, esta un poco harto de que siempre su hermana se preocupara de todo ese tipo de cosas.

- Porque nuestros pasajes son sin paradas, hay que verificar todo antes de salir, aparte te has encontrado con esa ex compañera tuya y has estado hablando un montón de rato con ella – Dijo Pilika recordando la cara de su hermano viendo a la chica.

- Ya, ya - dijo el chico mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la banca.

Hao luego de salir de la ducha se cambio de ropa y fue a dar una vuelta por la cocina, algo de hambre le había dado luego de almorzar y quería ver que era lo bien que olía en la cocina, lo cual estaba hecho seguramente por la pelirosa.

La pelirosa estaba en la cocina intentando disipar el olor a dulces que había, luego de terminar aquellos dulces, los había escondido y había ordenado la terraza con la vajilla para la ocasión, apenas llegarán las chicas comenzaría a llevar los dulces.

La chica cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que el había escrito en la última carta.

_Te quiero…_

Bueno termino este capitulo u.u, con arreglos garrafales desde la primera vez que lo escribí, endentaré ir bastante más rápido con las continuaciones de este fic y es que todo los problemas me dejan un poco mal psicológicamente y físicamente. En fin muchos besitos y gracias a todos los que me han escrito sus preciosos review.

**Kami Agatha: **Ehh, bueno muchas gracias por tus criticas, intente arreglar la rapidez de la sucesión con el capitulo, espero que este te guste n.ñ

**Ire yamichii: **Muchas gracias por tus consejos y por tu opinión saludos y terminare el fic, aunque lo termine en tres años más, lo terminaré n.ñ

**Paolita-chan:** Espero que en este capitulo no te hayas mareado tanto y que te haya gustado y que puedas entender tus dudas, cualquier cosa me mandas un mail n.ñ

**Kimiyu: **Que bueno que te hice ver la luz en tu vida, si quieres leer otro fic de la pareja, hay otro que escribí y lo puedes revisar, espero que te guste este capitulo n.ñ

**Missume yoshikawa: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, a mi también me encanta la pareja saludos n.ñ

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Gracias por tu apoyo y considero totalmente tu apoyo para H&J saludos n.ñ

**hao-yandrak:** Bueno después de mucho tiempo después escribí, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo.


End file.
